


It Started with a Cupcake Delivery

by Semperlitluv



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, At least I hope it’s funny, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Plot who? I don’t know her, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semperlitluv/pseuds/Semperlitluv
Summary: Robb invites his sister Sansa to dinner. He also invites his friend Jon. It doesn’t go exactly as Robb expected.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark, Robb Stark/Myrcella Baratheon (minor)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 179





	It Started with a Cupcake Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> Practically plotless fluff is the only thing my brain can generate. Inspired by a scene in FrozenSnare’s “A Government-Mandated Proposal” - which you must go read if you ship Rickon/Shireen. Please excuse my love affair with commas. Hope you enjoy it!

Jon could hear the door open from where he stood, chopping tomatoes for a sauce, but he didn’t see his girlfriend until she hopped up onto the kitchen counter next to his cutting board. Sansa reached down and filched a carrot off the pile.

“Hi,” she chirped.

Jon dropped a lid on the sauce pot. “Hi,” he ran his hands across Sansa’s knees, giving her a quick kiss. “What’s got you so cheerful?”

“Besides seeing you?” Sansa teased, pinching his cheek. Jon rolled his eyes with a smile. She continued, “In a hilarious turn of events, my dearest brother Robb called today to request that I join him and his wife for dinner next Saturday night.” 

Jon raised an eyebrow, “Okay... and that’s hilarious, how?” 

Sansa clapped her hands on Jon’s shoulders, bouncing a little on the countertop. “Because,” she drawled, “he was insistent that I come prepared to meet ‘my one true love,’ as he put it.” 

With a grimace, Jon tapped his fingers up and across Sansa’s thighs. “And you are telling me - your boyfriend of 6 months - think it’s hilarious that your brother wants to set you up on a date with someone else?” 

Sansa squeezed his biceps with a stray thought about how much she enjoyed Jon’s muscles. “No, I think it’s hilarious because Robb finally wants to introduce me to his old military pal, Jon Snow.” 

—

Sure enough, Robb had called that same evening to ask Jon to dinner on the following weekend. It wasn’t until he was about to hang up that Robb mumbled, “Oh, and my sister Sansa might be here that night, too. Okay, bye!” 

Jon had laughed, running his hand down Sansa’s back to hold her in place as he leaned over and dropped his phone on the coffee table. She propped her head up on his chest, chin resting on her hands. Sansa nearly always climbed on him while they watched TV or a movie. She claimed that he was much more comfortable than his admittedly old couch.

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

Jon nodded, a rare grin stretching across his face. She crowed with delight.

“Oh, this is going to be fun.”

—

It wasn’t meant to be a secret. Sansa barely remembered the name Jon Snow or the names of any other of her brother’s old platoon mates. Robb only served for a short time before his medically necessary honorable discharge, but his numerous stories could trick you into thinking he’d been enlisted for 30 years. 

When she’d delivered a dozen cupcakes to the office of a Lieutenant Jon Snow of the Westerosi National Guard (aka the Night’s Watch) and subsequently accepted his adorably awkward invitation to join him for coffee the next day, Sansa never would have connected the dots. Asking if she was somehow related to Robb Stark was the second question out of his mouth on their first date, however.

Sansa had been worried. Although her brother’s friends had flirted with her endlessly as soon as she hit high school, none had dared to try and date Robb Stark’s little sister. She had been so grateful after graduation that there was no way someone attending her small culinary arts college in the Vale would know her older brother. Would Jon drop this before giving it - giving them - a chance? 

Jon wasn’t phased, though. “Sansa,” he’d said in that delicious rumbled voice, “whatever we have is between us. Let’s figure ourselves out before we invite Robb’s opinions, hmm?” Sansa could not agree more. 

And with Jon frequently out on one to two week ranging trips to train new Watch guards while Sansa’s bakery endured the rush of summer wedding season, there had been no real opportunity for Jon, Sansa and Robb to be in the same place at the same time. 

The secret remained, albeit unintentionally.

—

Robb flung open his front door, grabbing Sansa by the elbow and practically dragging her inside his foyer.

“Yeesh, Robb. Did Ella let you have candy before dinner? You’re practically vibrating.” Sansa rubbed her elbow exaggeratedly, with the particular brand of sarcasm only achieved by a younger sibling.

“C’mon,” he nearly whined, “Jon’s already here!” 

Sansa nodded, desperately trying to keep a straight face. “Okay, okay, I’ll be right there. Would you pour me a glass of wine?”

Robb ran off pellmell and Sansa thought fleetingly of their youngest brother Rickon’s puppy, Shaggydog. She hung up her coat and brushed her fingers down the front of her favorite blue wrap dress. Fluffing her hair in the hall mirror with a wicked grin, Sansa murmured to herself, “You got this, Stark.” 

—

Ella laughed heartily, ignoring Robb’s good-natured pout from her peripheral vision. She patted his arm. “Oh, my darling,” she cooed teasingly, “I promise I won’t be sharing  that tale with your mother.” 

“Myrcella,” Jon began, but was swiftly interrupted. 

“Please, Jon, only my mother uses my full name. It’s Ella for friends. And friends we’ll long be if you continue to share embarrassing stories about my husband.” 

Robb faked a grumble, “You’re just lucky that you don’t have a girl yet, Snow, or else I’d be sharing a few stories of my own.” 

A voice rang out behind Ella’s chair. “Sorry to ruin your fun, Robb,” Sansa said as she stepped around towards the empty spot at the table, “I’ve already gotten a recap of the spaghetti incident from Sam and Edd.” 

Ella saw her husband’s face scrunch adorably in confusion but she was swiftly distracted by the actions of the two guests across the table. 

“When did you meet Sam and...”

Sansa had, while Robb began speaking, sat down primly in her chair, swallowed a gulp of red wine, and leaned over to kiss Jon Snow right on the mouth.

Ella was vaguely aware that her jaw had dropped open.

Jon and Sansa pulled apart, exchanging smiles as easily as they had kissed. _Almost_ ,  Ella thought, _as if it wasn’t the first time?_

“Guess who came into the bakery to schedule their  _ fifth _ wedding cake tasting today?” Sansa’s question seemed directed only at Jon, considering she still hovered over the arm of his chair. Ella noted that Jon was gently holding one of Sansa’s hands.

“The couple with the really uptight groom? Seriously? Will they even have anything left in the budget to purchase the cake once they pick one?” 

Sansa giggled, leaning back partially to snag her glass of wine with her open hand. “I don’t know, but I’m considering implementing a new policy where the price for tastings increase exponentially as you go. I’m running out of flavors. And patience.” 

Jon chuckled, glancing over at her and Robb’s side of the table. Ella felt a little like she was underwater. Or maybe having an out of body experience. 

Her poor husband, on the other hand, looked nearly dead with shock. Robb looked between Jon and Sansa, their clasped hands, and over to Ella before he finally managed to splutter out a hoarse, “What in the hell?” 

Jon raised Sansa’s hand to his lips to drop a kiss. Sansa raised her other hand and it’s wine glass in a playful toast across the table. 

“You waited too long, Robb. I found my one true love, Jon Snow, all on my own.”

—

2 years later, Robb used the Spaghetti Incident story as the foundation for his Best Man speech at Jon and Sansa’s wedding, much to Jon (and their mothers’) chagrin. Sansa made the cake, no tastings required.


End file.
